Sakura's Wonderful Friend
Sakura's Wonderful Friend (さくらのすてきなお友達, Sakura no Suteki na Otomodachi) is the 2nd episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Partners in Crime". Summary Sakura wakes up thinking the night before was a dream. Sakura screams when she sees Kero, thinking he was a squirrel. Sakura went down to have breakfast. While ready to eat, Touya makes fun of Sakura; telling her he only had to wake her up once. She shouts at him saying that someone woke her up. Realizing her mistake, she said it was nothing. She brings Kero some cookies, and says he can turn on the TV when everyone leaves. She realizes how late she is and rushes to school. Sakura is surprised that she arrives first. Then Tomoyo arrives and shows her a video showing Sakura and Kero's shadows on the moon. Sakura looks at the video, nervous that Tomoyo will find out that she has magical powers. Tomoyo zooms in on the video confirming that it was Sakura in the video. Sakura screams causing Kero to emerge from her school bag thinking there's a Clow Card attacking nearby, and sees Tomoyo staring at him surprised, then looks at the video and finds out that it was Sakura in the video. Tomoyo formally meets Cerberus after she discovers Sakura's secret and gets a full explanation of the lost Clow Cards and Sakura's designation as Cardcaptor after she filmed her and Kero last night while flying in the sky with the Fly card they have captured. Cerberus gets the nickname "Kero-chan" that will stick for the rest of the series. The next day, the students find the school's desks and equipment in a pile outside. They then rush to the classroom and see the desks over turned, and groan because ''they ''will have to clean it up. Tomoyo arrives and asks Sakura if it could be the work of a Clow card. Kero believes it ''was ''the work of the card and forces Sakura to go to school at night where she confronts ''The Shadow. Using The Windy ''card's binding ability, Sakura is able to capture the Shadow card. Sakura finally accepts her role as a Cardcaptor, and thanks Tomoyo for her support. Character Debuts Rika Thumb.png|Rika Sasaki|link=Rika Sasaki Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowShadow.jpg|The Shadow (Debut)|link=The Shadow ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy |-|Cards Used= ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy |-|Cards Sealed= ClowShadow.jpg|The Shadow|link=The Shadow Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Red Shadow Cape Costume.png|Red Shadow Cape Costume|link=Red Shadow Cape Costume |-|Kero= Kero's_Red_Bow.png|Kero's Red ribbon Costume (Debut)|link=Kero's Red ribbon Costume Quotes *'Sakura': Why did you tag along!? **'Kero': Well, I wanted to get a glimpse of how the Cardcaptor usually spends her day. *'Sakura': I've been saying, I can't be the Cardcaptor! **'Kero': Humble, so humble... *'Kero': What is it? *'Sakura': A plush toy? *'Kero': You're still not awake, come on. Get a grip! ''(Kero hits Sakura on the head) Difference between the manga and episode *Syaoran doesn't have any appearance to capture The Shadow card. *The Shadow used the students' shadows instead of the pedestrians'. *Sakura doesn't use The Thunder card to capture The Shadow because Sakura hadn't caught Thunder yet. Thunder was caught in episode 8. Leave it to Kero-chan! Segment Red Shadow Cape Costume was featured. spacing="small"> LITK EP02 1.png LITK EP02 2.png LITK EP02 3.png Trivia *This is the first episode where Sakura and Kero wore their costumes together. Navigation Category:Episodes